List of All Monsters
Monsters Note: All Monsters of the same type have the same first skill. Tank Monsters These Monsters are able to take lots of damage, however are not able to do much damage themselves. Also has the slowest attack speed. Grimm Offensive tank. Has highest attack of all the tanks, however will never be able to match a nuke's damage output. Fire: *** Silver – Chaos * Gold – Anarchy . = Skills: = Skill 1: Quick Fire – Fires in a line and reduces enemy laser defense by 20% for 2 turns Skill 2: Missile Mayhem – Missiles fire in a row for 110% damage + all buildings have a 50% chance to be hit for an additional 50% damage. (Reusable in 2 turns) Skill 3: Nano Repair – Repairs armor to gain back 40% of max hp each turn for 3 turns. (Reusable in 4 turns) Ice: *** Silver – Menace * Gold – Hazard . . = Skills: = Skill 2: Missile Bastion – Missles fire in a row for 75% damage + 40% famage reduction on this row. All buildings have a 50% chance to be hit for an additional 50% damage. (Reusable in 2 turns) Skill 3: Regenerative Nanobots – Deploys nanobot army to heal all monster's by 30% of max hp for 2 turns. (Reusable in 4 turns) Poison: * Silver – Fear * Gold – Panic . . = Skills: = Skill 2: Missile Barrage – Missiles fire in a row for 75% damage + 35% slow on this row. All buildings have a 50% chance to be hit for an additional 50% damage. (Reusable in 2 turns) Skill 3: Nanobot Invasion – Releases nanobots for 20* initial da,ahe + 20% of max building hp for 3 turns. (Reusable in 4 turns) Hach Does very little damage, however have the chance to make the towers also do less damage. Fire: * Silver – Bug * Gold – Insect = Skills: = Skill 1: Clamp – Attacks in a slow line and slows affected enemy lasers by 10% for 2 turns. Skill 2: Swirling Doom – Launches tornadoes into the city for 35% damage and has a 40% change to apply a stun to each building for 1 turn. (Reusable in 2 turns) Skill 3: Shell Shield – Hach sheds his shell and aids an ally with a single-target buff that protects an ally for 85% damage for 2 turns. Ice: * Silver – Termite * Gold – Weevil . . = Skills: = Skill 2: Dust Devil – Inflicts 30% to all + reduces laser attack 50% (reusable in 2 turns) Skill 3: Spongy Shell – Shields for 85% for 2 turns (reusable in 4 turns) Poison: * Silver – Tick * Gold – Flea . . = Skills: = Skill 2: Raging Winds – Inflicts 40% damage to all buildings + slows enemy lasers by 20% for 2 turns (reusable in 2 turns) Skill 3: Rapid Succession – Speed buffs one monster by 100% for 2 turns (reusable after 2 tuns) Nuke Monsters These deal out tons of damage, however cannot take in much damage. Has average attack speed. Support Monsters Abilities are used to buff all monsters on your team. Fastest attack speed. Category:Monsters